


My life would suck without you

by MerlucaA



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlucaA/pseuds/MerlucaA
Summary: Takes place after 16x09You know when how people say you will always find your way back home no matter how far apart you may come. Well that's exactly what happened to two lost souls only ever being complete when they were together.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Kudos: 30





	My life would suck without you

"We all have that one person, whether it's a month from now or ten years from now, we'd go back to. Cause at the end of the day they're the ones who's arms always felt the most like home."   
___________________________________________  
Her bed is to big for her liking. It had been almost a month since someone had last slept next to her. She laid half asleep with her arm outstretched covering the right side of her bed. The bed sheets seeming oddly cold under her finger tips.

Today was not a good day.

She had a killer head ache and a fever. Maggie and Amelia practically had to beg her stay home; because she is freaking Meredith Grey she doesn't get sick.  
But on top of all that she had seen a nurse flirting with Andrew yesterday and honestly she couldn't bare to see it again.   
___________________________________________

She had been sitting it the nurses station updating a patient file. He had just appeared from around the corner and she would be lying if she said she wasn't watching his every movement as he approached the nurse's station. He handed a nurse the tablet he was using as the nurse was putting it away she said something that made him laugh. Like a deep laugh one that she's only ever heard when he was with her or her kids. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the nurse and him involved in a deep conversation. Ok that's normal she thought to herself. But then she noticed the nurse repeatedly touch his arm throughout the conversation. That's it she's had enough she needs to leave, and she needs to leave now. She quickly puts the tablet in its holder and goes the opposite way in which Andrew was standing. She felt two eyes burning on the back of her, not daring to look back, she rounded the corner without another look.   
___________________________________________  
Andrew's POV 

I hadn't seen her all day. This is isn't normal for her she's always here. She's probably avoiding me after what happened yesterday. He knew she was there and he would be lying if he said he wasn't hoping she'd be a bit jealous. When she stormed out he watched her the whole time slight happy with himself. But also Disappointed because he shouldn't have to compete for her attention. He did that once and he ended up getting her but now he wasn't sure what he'd get. 

He hadn't seen her all day and frankly he was getting worried. All her surgeries had been pushed back and no one had said anything about her to him all day. As he exited his last patient's room with Schmitt and Helm. Dr. Karev stood waiting for him. "Dr. Deluca" he says waving me over. "I need you to go check on Meredith for me. I know you guys broke up or whatever but I can't leave. I have to go back to PAC North and Maggie and Amelia are both in surgery. She won't return any of my calls and she probably hasn't eaten because she doesn't like eating when she's sick. So could you please go check on her and bring her some soup."   
"Meredith's sick? What does she have that's bothering her so much she never calls in sick." I reply now slightly worried.   
"Relax, it's just a bad headache and fever. She will be fine, Maggie and Amelia had to practically beg her to stay home. Just go get her some soup, you can have the rest of the day off I can arrange it with Bailey. Ok so I have to head back to Pac north I'll stop by Baileys office on my way out." He replied with some amusement in his voice.

I nod and head back to the residents lounge and change back into my street clothes. I grab my bag and helmet and I head to my apartment. I have some leftover chicken - noodle soup I made for dinner last night. Besides I know that when she's sick she only eats if I cook her, her favorite soup. As I leave to go to her house I notice a picture sitting on the table next to my couch. It's a picture of her and I, I am holding her by her waist as she's laughing while leaning into me. Zola took the picture when we weren't paying attention. she ended up printing it to put in a scrap book and she printed one for her and one for me.  
___________________________________________  
Meredith's POV 

I hear a door open in the distance. I bend over to my bedside table to get water while groaning in pain as another wave of pain hits my head. My cup of water is empty. How did I not notice that before? My head hurts to much for me to get up and get a new cup of water. I lay back down slightly bringing the covers up more over me. I feel like I'm freezing even though I have almost every blanket we own in the house covering me. I clutch the pillow next to me hoping it would bring me any type of heat. I pull the covers up over my head as another wave of pain hits me head. 

Another door opens in the distance and something is set on my bedside table. I don't have the strength to lift the covers up and see who's putting things beside me. Soon the covers are being lifted up from over my face and a warm rag is being placed on my forehead. 

"Can you sit up mere?" Someone asks. I slowly move to sit up as they help me lean against my headboard. I am so out of it and hazy I can't tell who is talking to me. "I brought some water and some soup for you because knowing you, you probably haven't eaten yet." Someone whispers as they hand me a cup of water and a bowl. They take the water back as I start to eat the soup. 

My mind starts to clear as I finally recognize who brought me soup. Andrew.... I would recognize his cooking from anywhere. I look up at him, after I finish my soup, emerald meets hazel and I can't help but smile a little. He smiles back to as he helps me lay back down placing the warm rag back on my head. He covers me back up and kisses my cheek. Warmth spreads through me as he kisses my other cheek. He takes the bowl from off the table. "Get well soon Mere." He says closing the door as he leaves my room. I smile and cover my head as the warmth has already left my cheeks. I then soon fall back asleep.  
___________________________________________  
2 days later

I am finally feely better, after 2 days of being miserably cold and never getting out of bed. Except to use the bathroom of course. I was finally back to myself although I still had to stay home another day to finish getting over my fever. 

That first day was the only day Andrew visited. But she had noticed he had left the rest of the chicken - noodle soup in the fridge for her.  
___________________________________________  
Andrew's POV (present day)

It's been two days since I've last seen Meredith. I couldn't go back to her house to check on her because I have been working non-stop. I have a night shift again tonight. 

But on top of all that I keep constantly getting hit on by a nurse. I am almost certain she switched shifts to be with me during night shift. It's already 2am my shift ends at 3am. One more hour to go, before you can go home and sleep, one more hour you got this. I say to myself as I board the elevator. The nurse coming in right after. Rolling my eyes I stare at the doors, all but begging for them to open soon. Finally they open I go to the emergency room to see what I can do to keep me distracted. 

___________________________________________  
Meredith's POV   
6 hours earlier (8pm the day before)

"Zola, Bailey, Ellis time for bed." I say entering their play room. They start cleaning up their toys as I assist them. When they finish I pick up Ellis and follow Zola and Bailey up the stairs. We enter their room and I lie Ellis down on her bed. 

"I love you Elle Belle, good night." I say as I kiss her forehead and 30 seconds later she is out like a light. I approach Bailey and see he's already asleep. I kiss his forehead and whisper I love You. As I approach Zola's bed I can see a slight frown etched on her face. Bending down next to Zola's bed. I tuck her in more and look at her as she finally makes eye contact with me. 

"What's wrong?" I ask her she looks away only to quickly look back at me. 

"I miss Andrew," my heart skips a beat at just the mention of his name. "He used to tuck us in every night, when he was here, and he always let me cook with him. What happened between you guys because I miss him and I know you love him and he loves you. I know he would always tell us if he had work so we wouldn't expect him." She says looking at me slightly frowning. 

My head is going a mile a minute just trying to digest everything. Out of all my kids she is the last one I would have thought to miss Andrew let alone admit to missing him. I can't form a coherent thought let alone say anything, I'm at a loss for words. Finally my mind slows down and I'm able to speak. "Zola... Andrew and I had a really big fight about a month ago and we decided to take a break in order to figure out what we want." I say as I feel myself tearing up. She takes my hand and squeezes it as I slightly smile at her. 

"You love him right?" I nod "And he loves you. Plus uncle Mark used to say that If you love someone, you tell them. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing. Even if you're scared that it'll cause problems. Even if you're scared that it will burn your life to the ground, you say it, and you say it loud and you go from there. So why not take uncle Mark's advice and go tell Andrew that you love him before it's to late." She says smiling at me, I can't help but smile back. Kissing her forehead I stand up. 

"When did you become forty, goodnight I love you, Zola." Closing the door to their bedroom, I make my way to my room. Laying down on my bed I pick up my phone I'm debating on whether to call him or not. My thumb hovers over his name Zola's words playing over and over again in my head. I click his name after about ten rings it send me to voice mail. Sighing I wait for the beep to start my message. 

"So you know when you asked me what I wanted and to let you know if you were a part of that. So I figured out what I finally wanted and I guess that's because Zola reminded of it. I'm sorry I should probably get to the point. It's you, I want you. It's freaking you. I can not describe it anymore, it is you. You are the only one that I will ever want. I belong with you. I look at you, and somehow I can see fifty years from now on the front porch of some old house in the middle of nowhere and we're together. I need you. You are the only thing that matters, well besides my kids. You are my good, I want you. You are my good. So umm I hope you get this message because the phone is beginning to beat. So it's probably trying to tell me that I'm nearing the time limit on this voicemail. I have to go. Bye I love-" The phone beeps one last time and the voicemail ends. I can't believe I just did that. It's crazy what loving someone brings out in me. Deeply sighing I plug in my phone and put it on my night stand soon falling to sleep.   
___________________________________________  
Meredith's POV (Present day) 

Its about seven pm and someone is knocking at the door. Zola, Bailey, and Ellis are all in the play room playing with their toys. Quickly padding down the stairs I open the door. Emerald meets hazel as I stand frozen in the door way. His hands soon find the sides of my face we are both still staring into each other's eyes. Soon his lips meet mind and the world seems to fade away. Every worry, ever fear I've ever had up until this moment has seemed to disappear. His lips on hers seemed to be the only thing that mattered in this moment. Andrew soon breaks the kiss, when air becomes a necessity. Their foreheads are leaning against each other's. "Do you mean it? That voicemail you sent me did you mean that?" He says looking into my eyes desperately. 

I smile at him and reply "I meant all of it." He kisses me again and slightly picks me up spinning me around in the middle of the foyer. He puts me down and hugs me. Hugging him back I inhale his scent never wanting to ever come close to forgetting it again. He kicks the door closed with his foot feeling her shiver against him. Kids voices soon fill the silence. 

"Andrew!?" They all yell in unison he bends down to hug them as they all run up to him engulfing him a huge hug. Smiling he hugs them back locking eyes with Meredith as she smiles back at him. Slightly tearing up at the sight of Andrew being so loved and adored by her kids. 

"We missed you." Zola says to him as they start to release him. 

"I missed you guys too." He replies standing up and pulling Meredith in to hug him as Zola, Bailey, and Ellis all hug their legs. And that's how he ends up in the middle of the foyer. With the woman he is going to love forever and the kids he will love just as much. Involved in a big group hug never wanting to let go ever again. 

——Souls tend to go back to who feels like Home——


End file.
